Sunshine Airport
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The lovely, sunny Sunshine Airport is big, beautiful, and wide open, both inside and out. But it's tricky to go racing on a course that's at an airport, with airplanes coming and going, and conveyor belts being a snag. Definitely a unique race course, that's for sure. Not to be confused with the similarly named Sunshine Coast Airport.
1. Sunshine Airport

**Sunshine Airport  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Ah yes, the Sunshine Airport, with its many airplanes, its plentiful shops within the terminal, and the various conveyer belts that deliver luggage and whatnot to their destinations. And a race was already underway, with Toadette far away in the lead as she faced competition from Wendy O' Koopa, Pink Gold Peach, and Baby Daisy, all four of the girls riding in different colored pipe framed go karts.

"Eep!" Toadette exclaimed as she noticed the Blue Shell coming right for her, pulling out the Super Horn and blasting the Blue Shell into oblivion. "Get away from me, you creepy pallet swap filler!"

"Drat!" Pink Gold Peach exclaimed as she pulled out a Boomerang Flower from her metal interior, holding it in her right hand. "You're not gonna be laughing when I'm through with you!"

"Says you, chrome butt!" Wendy laughed as she used a Star on herself, ramming into Pink Gold Peach as she approached Toadette.

Baby Daisy simply used a Golden Mushroom she held onto for a while, boosting past Pink Gold Peach and pushing her into an incoming airplane as the four girls were heading around towards the terminal. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both watched from the right side of the starting line as Dry Bowser shook his boney head, his skeletal arms folded together.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but it seems that the character roster gets worse while the race courses get better." Dry Bowser commented as he turned to Petey.

Petey mumbled in agreement as he moved his leaves around, pulling out a bag of popcorn and munching down on it.

Dry Bowser nodded his head in agreement. "I hear you. I don't know why Nintendo can't balance it out. It's incredibly easy, too." He shrugged as he and Petey continued watching the four person race, the girls entering the third and final lap as they kept on speeding, with the course getting hectic.


	2. Wendy Gets Called Fast Food Chains

The Sunshine Airport was operating in the middle of a rainy night as several Airbus A380 airplanes came down towards the airport, with Toadette gliding in her pipe framed kart as she was racing against just Wendy O' Koopa, who was also riding in a pipe framed kart.

"Give up, Wendy, and go back to McDonald's!" Toadette taunted as she turned her head behind her to see Wendy.

Wendy scowled as she bumped into Toadette. "That doesn't even make sense, you tiny fungi idiot! I don't work at McDonald's!"

"...Oh." Toadette remarked as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "Then... go back to Burger King?"

"No!" Wendy exclaimed as she pulled out a Piranha Plant pot.

"...Arby's?" Toadette kept stating as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Dunkin' Donuts? Subway?"

Wendy then unleashed the Piranha Plant on Toadette, with Toadette screaming in pain as she went crashing into an incoming Airbus A380 airplane, with Wendy taking the lead, chucking the pot containing the Piranha Plant behind her. Dry Bowser and Birdo watched from inside the airport as they were in the lunch court outside a Wendy's, watching the rain splash on the windows as they noticed Toadette getting brought back to the course by the regular green shelled Lakitu.

"That girl just can't catch a break, can she?" Birdo asked Dry Bowser as she sucked in several french fries.

Dry Bowser, who was munching on spicy chicken nuggets, shook his skeletal head, his right boney hand on his skull. "That's Toadette for you. Plucky and unsuspecting the unexpected." He then munched on a spicy chucken nugget as he gulped down, opening his eyes after the spicy flavor kicked in. "That sounded like something from Tiny Toons."

Birdo blinked as she shrugged, with her and Dry Bowser continuing to enjoy each other's company while Toadette tried her hardest to catch up to Wendy, who had the lead advantage as she was going into lap three.


	3. Airport Schedule

It was raining at the Sunshine Airport as Birdo and Wendy O' Koopa were walking around the terminal, with no races occurring today as the two were taking in the beauty of the airport in the rain.

"You know, I wonder how you guys manage to handle all of these airplanes coming in to the terminal every time you race," Birdo suggested as she was sipping a strawberry milkshake.

Wendy shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. 'Oh, it's simple actually. We normally wait until the afternoon. That's when planes come in the least."

"...So you don't race at night." Birdo asked as she eyed Wendy suspiciously, placing her right hand on her hip.

Wendy nodded as she then pulled out a racing schedule out of her pink shell, handing it over to Birdo. "Yep! In fact, if you're still not convinced, take a gander at this!" She explained.

Birdo opened up the schedule as she looked all over it, murmuring as she nodded her head. "Well, I'll have to admit, Wends, you're right. It does say late in the morning at the earliest, and early in the evening at the latest." She then gave Wendy the schedule back as she moved her hands around. "I'm still surprised that Mario thought this was a good track to race on."

"Oh, Mario didn't decide it." Wendy explained to Birdo as she placed the schedule back inside her shell, clearing her throat. "The people behind the Mario Kart 8 tournament specifically picked this place so it could the equivalent to Mario Kart Wii's Coconut Mall."

Birdo gasped as she nodded her head, realizing this as the two female reptiles turned around to see Baby Daisy getting chased by an angry pack of red colored, fuming Chain Chomps, who were not happy with the young princess. Glancing at each other, Birdo and Wendy both shrugged as they shook their heads, deciding to take a stroll around the rainy airport.


	4. That Could Have Been Me

The Sunshine Airport was bright and sunny as the racers were finishing up, with Toadette and Wendy O' Koopa having a race against each other as Dry Bowser and Professor E. Gadd were watching the race at a table outside one of the cafes, both of them shaking their heads as they were contemplating with each other.

"I just don't get it, DB. I just don't get it. How on this wonderful, bright planet could they not use me, but make up fanfiction characters on the spot?" E. Gadd complained as he was speaking in his usual, unusual babbling, moving about in spite of his age. "It's repulsive! It's disgusting! It's despicable!"

Dry Bowser, who held his cup of coffee with both of his skeletal hands, sighed as he shook his head. "You should know this by now, E. Gadd. The new, modern Nintendo prefers being lazy and just reuse assets as opposed to actually taking risks and doing something genuinely new."

"...I realize that, yes." E. Gadd sighed in defeat as he lowered his head, sipping some of his coffee. "But they couldn't be tasked to come ask me to join? Or even let my robot version of Mario in? They had to use Pink Gold Peach?"

Dry Bowser closed his eyes as he rolled his left boney hand around, remarking, "Hey, at least you weren't kicked out of the playable roster while having a banner and two race courses dedicated to you."

"Ouch." E. Gadd responded as he jumped out of his chair and patted Dry Bowser on the back, mainly his charcoal colored shell as he attempted to make the skeletal reptile feel better, with Toadette and Wendy continuing to race each other as they were having the last race of the day.

* * *

"Help! Assist! SOS!" Storm The Albatross exclaimed as he was flailing his big burly arms, being on his out of control gray colored gear board. "I can't drive this thing that's clearly ripped off from _Back To The Future!_"

The Sonic Riders exclusive character was flying through the Sunshine Airport's huge terminal as he was crashing into various objects, much to his pain and the amusement of some plucky Toads who were watching the chaos from the safety of their desks.

* * *

"What are you pouty about?" Birdo asked as she and Kamek were walking outside the terminal, with various racers, mostly Miis and Koopalings, zipping about on different kart and bike builds.

Kamek sighed as he shook his head, glancing down as he complained. "I wanted to finally race, and I even had a perfect excuse with the Koopalings joining in, yet they still left me out."

Birdo placed her right hand on Kamek's shoulder, rolling her left hand around. "Well look at it this way. You were in the beta for Mario Kart 64..."

"Being in a beta doesn't cut it. I want to actually race, damn it!" Kamek snapped as he glared at Birdo, only for a female black Mii to race into him as he was sent blasting off again.

Birdo blinked as she turned around, to see the various racers going off course. She tried her best to dodge them, but she got zapped by someone using the Lightning power up, shrinking her and everyone else as she was then flattened like a pancake by a random Morton Koopa Jr. user.

* * *

"You know what?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked Silver The Hedgehog as they were in a Boeing 747 airplane heading into the Sunshine Airport terminal.

"What?" Silver asked as he was playing Pokemon Omega Ruby on his silver colored 3DS.

Shadow, who had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, glancing up at the ceiling as he then looked back at Silver. "We've been to Isle Delfino plenty of times, but I doubt that we were ever actually here."

"Well, to be fair, this place was recently built." Silver pointed out as he closed his 3DS, moving his right hand around. "If anything, Isle Delfino getting more popular just gave them a reason to make more places for people to drop by in."

Shadow nodded in agreement as they waited for the plane to land, noticing several of the racers zipping through on the floating mechanical piece hanging nearby the airport terminal high in the sky.


	5. Items Can Ruin A Race

The Sunshine Airport was operating as smoothly as possible, with racers coming and going as Mario and Luigi were both losing the race, being in 11th and 12th place of a race filled with Miis and babies. The Mario Brothers were both in pipe framed karts.

"Mamma mia... we got-a so screwed over this race," Mario remarked to Luigi.

Luigi shook his head as he rolled his right hand around. "I blame that stupid-a Boomerang item. If it wasn't used on us in the bend leading to the dirt paved path, we wouldn't have fallen."

"Well at least those green shelled Lakitus rescued us swiftly," Mario remarked as he and Luigi crossed the finish line. "At least we could simply try again."

Luigi nodded in agreement, although both Italian plumbers got knocked up by several ricocheting green Koopa shells as they were bobbed around. Toadette and Dry Bowser watched from the higher floor, looking down at the racetrack as they were having McDonald's.

"I feel bad for those boys," Toadette admitted as she munched on her cheeseburger. "Getting hit by so many items is so painful..."

Dry Bowser simply shook his head as he enjoyed a couple of the salty french fries, his skeletal arms resting on the table. "Why feel bad? This is what every race in Mario Kart feels like." He retorted as he kept on munching down on the fries, with Toadette shrugging as they kept watching the green shells mess with Mario and Luigi.


	6. Iggy Can't Catch A Break

The Sunshine Airport was brimming with activity as races were finishing up, with Iggy Koopa grumbling as he was in twelfth place yet again.

"Argh! Why do I suck at this game!?" Iggy angrily bellowed as he slammed his regular standard kart, shaking his head as he kept on ranting, his voice sounding like Gilbert Gottfried. "I'm just doing what Bowser Jr. instructed me to do, yet I'm still doing bad!"

As Iggy approached the finish line, he slid over a yellow banana peel, spinning around and crashing into a nearby set of wooden creates, groaning in pain as the crates landed on top of him.

Dry Bowser and Toadette sipped strawberry milkshakes as they watched Iggy being buried, the two looking at each other.

"That crazy Iggy, he just doesn't know how to adjust to Mario Kart, does he?" Dry Bowser stated as he rolled his eyes.

Toadette burped loudly as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. That boy ain't right, I tell ya what."

"UWAH! I HATE MARIO KART!" Iggy exclaimed as he began punching the crates in a fit of rage, only to stop and scream in pain as he gained splinters from the punching.


	7. Lemmy's Blasting Off Again!

The Sunshine Airport was bustling as it usually was, with Iggy Koopa and Larry Koopa planning to blast Lemmy Koopa out of a cannon. Lemmy gulped as he felt squished inside, squirming.

"Are you sure that this is totally okay to do, guys?" Lemmy asked from inside as he felt uncomfortable. "We all know how insane your plans can get, Iggy..."

Iggy crazily laughed as he placed his hands on his head, tilting his head to the right as he bent his body like a banana. "_Hohohohoho_, of course mah boi! You'll be soaring like a bird once we fire off this thing! It'll be spectacular!"

"Enough talk, more action!" Larry exclaimed as he took out a tiny flare, setting the cannon off as Lemmy went blasting.

Lemmy screamed as he soared high in the clear blue sky, bouncing off a small yellow colored biplane as he went hurdling back towards the earth, turning into a comet as red and yellow flames suddenly popped up all over his body.

Looking up, Iggy and Larry glanced at each other as they blinked, unaware of what to do.

"You think he'll be fine?" Larry asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Iggy yawned as he simply stretched his arms, scratching his butt with his left hand. "Probably. He's one of us, remember?"

Larry simply nodded in agreement as they glanced back up at the sky, wondering when Lemmy was gonna come back down.

* * *

"You know what-a?" Mario asked Wario as they were both watching various airplanes fly in and out of the Sunshine Airport's terminal at one of the picnic tables on the smooth green grass.

Wario turned to Mario as he was picking his nose using his right hand. "Wah, what is it?"

Mario, who had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, began rolling his left hand around. "Maybe we should have actual-a planes for the next Mario Kart tournament and not the crappy gliders-a."

Wario simply shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Sounds like a plane to me, wah."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was enjoying a stroll at the sunny exterior of the Sunshine Airport, heading towards the terminal as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, watching several racers in different kart builds, all of them Miis, zip by him, shaking his head.

"I know Mario Kart allowed Miis in since the Wii tournament, but they seem to be more common than I thought!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head.

It was then that a male Mii looking like Hank Hill accidentally flattened Silver, making the psychic hedgehog groan in pain as he twitched in pain.

"Oh dang it!" The Hank Hill Mii exclaimed as he glanced back at the squashed Silver. "The track has roadkill again!"

"Ourgh... I should be more wary of my surroundings..." Silver moaned as he was flattened by an incoming Airbus A380 airplane, squishing him further.

* * *

Dry Bowser and Toadette were both on the rooftop of the sunshine drenched airport, noticing that Lemmy was coming back down from the sky, but both were genuinely confused as they turned to each other, both of them having their arms wrapped around the back of their own heads.

"Hey, what is that?" Toadette asked as she pointed at Lemmy soaring through the sky.

Dry Bowser squinted his beady eyes as he shrugged, turning his skeletal head to Toadette. "Beats me. Might be a meteorite, or something."

"Help me! **_DEUUEAUGH!_**" Lemmy screamed as he felt the flesh peeling off his body, being reduced to a Dry Bones version of himself as he splashed in the water, with Iggy and Larry watching as the bubbles quickly disappeared, the two similar bodied Koopalings glancing at each other.

"Let's not tell this to the others," Larry suggested as he moved his hands around.

Iggy nodded as he felt nervous, touching his fingertips together. "Agreed."

* * *

It began to slightly rain at the normally sunny Sunshine Airport as Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both heading to Wendy's together, with Daisy having convinced Waluigi after she beat him in a recent two player race around the airport terminal.

"Come on, Wally! Don't be just a spoil spot about it!" Daisy exclaimed with a broad smile on her face, moving her arms around.

Waluigi let out a sigh of disappointment as he had his lanky arms folded. "I'm not fond of spending quality time eating with a gas passer like you..."

Daisy laughed as she waved her right hand at Waluigi, her left hand resting on her hip. "Oh come on, I promise to hold it in this time, I swear!"

"Sure..." Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, knowing that Daisy wouldn't keep her promise.

* * *

With it still raining, Big The Cat was fishing on a small wooden boat alongside Morton Koopa as they were both fishing for fish, with the two unaware of seeing Lemmy fall into the ocean earlier.

"I like fish!" Morton randomly exclaimed as his head suddenly turned into a bass head.

Big stared blankly into the sea as he slowly turned his head to Morton, rubbing the back of his... big back with his right hand. "Froggy likes fish. Froggy likes a lot of things."

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool's stomach grumbled as she was famished, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "Goodness, am I hungry. I wish there was something to eat..."

Toadsworth was quite flabbergasted as he shook his head, turning to the Mushroom Kingdom princess. "My dear Peach, don't worry yourself over such petty things! Let me do all the work!"

"Oh, Toadsworth, you're too kind." Peach remarked as she bent down and gave Toadsworth a hug, with the old man feeling a bit embarrassed as everyone watched.

Donkey Kong and Toad were both having Arby's as they glanced at the scene of Peach hugging Toadsworth, the two characters glancing at each other.

"Does this normally happen?" Donkey Kong asked Toad as he stuffed a grilled chicken sandwich into his mouth.

Toad simply shook his head as he had some of the buffalo things. "I don't really know, but I wouldn't be surprised, given that this is Princess Toadstool." He stated after eating.


	8. Lemmy Runs A Tire Service

"Did you know that Lemmy has a tire service?" Wendy remarked as she was sipping sodas with Birdo, with several characters racing on the race course, seven of them Miis and one of them Toadette.

Birdo shook her head as she faced Wendy, the two sitting at one of the tables in front of the coffee cafe. "No way, really? What's it called?"

"Lemmy's Tire Service!" Wendy exclaimed as she raised her right hand.

Birdo squinted her eyes as she shook her head."...Are you serious? That tiny guy couldn't be more original?"

Wendy meekly shrugged as she shook her head. "Well it's not like he had much of a choice, considering some of the guys run various services, like Waluigi and his motor oil company..."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But who wants to have their tires handled by Lemmy? Birdo stated as she wagged her left index finger.

It then cut to the starting line of Sunshine Airport, with Lemmy present as he was selling some fresh new tires with a couple of Mecha Koopas simply waddling about.

"Come on, guys! I can't sell these tires alone!" Lemmy exclaimed as he was bouncing on an old tire, with the other tires being new and fresh.  
The Mecha Koopas simply kept on waddling as Lemmy sighed in annoyance.


	9. Sunshine Airport's Staff Ghost

"You know who the staff ghost for this course is?" Wendy remarked as she turned to Toadette, both of them having juicy hamburgers at the Wendy's at the Sunshine Airport.

Toadette shook her head as she gulped down, holding her half eaten burger with both of her hands. "Well, not exactly. Who?"

Wendy rolled her right hand around as she faced Toadette. "It's probably the least fitting character to have a staff ghost on."

Toadette rubbed the back of her pink, mushroom capped head with her right hand. "I dunno. They applied Yoshi and Birdo to the Dry Dry Desert before even though neither of them have ever been there. Or both of the baby Mario Bros with Sherbet Land."

Wendy nodded as she stuffed some fries into her mouth. "True. I guess they're just keeping up a quite old tradition."

"Well, who's the staff ghost of this course, then?" Toadette asked as she blinked several times.

"...Rosalina." Wendy stated after taking quite a while to sip her giant sized Diet Pepsi.

Toadette's right eye twitched as she couldn't believe it. "...Are you serious?"

"I'm not kidding." Wendy remarked with a simple shake of her head.

"...Of all the..." Toadette mumbled as she sighed deeply, closing her eyes and taking some of her own fries, chowing down on them as she spoke up again, "They just couldn't let her have a space course? Or the ice course again?"

Wendy meekly shrugged, her burger reduced to just one fourth of what it was. "Well hey, Nintendo's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I guess they have to dump her somewhere."

"True." Toadette commented as she then sipped her Diet Coke Cola, burping after gulping it down as she turned to Wendy. "Wanna race around here after we're done eating?"

"Sure! For some reason, Wendy's gets me in a great mood for anything!" Wendy exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air, frowning as she folded her arms together. "Perhaps it's because of my name..."


	10. Hedgehogs At A Terminal

Silver The Hedgehog was back in the Sunshine Airport, this time being alongside Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose as they all watched a race finish, the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs sitting at a table set in a food court just outside a Wendy's, with the humanoid mammals enjoying fresh hamburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets.

"Mmm... nothing beats eating yummy fast food while watching a race at an airport!" Amy exclaimed as she scarfed down the fries and then sucked up her Diet Pepsi.

Silver glanced at Amy as he rubbed the back of his head. "You sure are a fan of food, huh Amy?" He asked with a chuckle.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Silver, wagging his left index finger as he held a half eaten Bacon Deluxe Cheeseburger in his right hand. "Silver, you should already expect to know this when it comes to Amy. She loves food."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he glanced down. "Yeah, I know, but it's kind of surprising to see Amy acting this way in public in a place that's not, well, from Mobius."

Amy and Shadow glanced at each other as they turned to Silver, who slapped his forehead with his left hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We can't call our world that anymore." Silver remarked as he sighed, munching on a couple of crunchy chicken nuggets to take his mind off the matter.

As Amy let out a big burp with Shadow crunching down on his burger, the three hedgehogs watched as Wendy activated the Super Horn item, sending a shockwave across the terminal as everyone covered their ears, much to Shadow's annoyance as he dropped his burger. Toadette then came behind Wendy, chucking the blue Boomerange item at the female Koopaling and knocking her to the side, both of the two girls riding on Wiggler bikes. Shadow grumbled while Silver and Amy chuckled at the black hedgehog's predicament.


	11. Petey Flies And Makes Ogre Puns

Petey Piranha was soaring high above the Sunshine Airport as he got a good view of the airport terminal, as well as spotting Isle Delfino and other smaller islands surrounding it, including the Koopa Troopa Beach.

"Now this is spectacular! No, _Shrektacular!_" Petey exclaimed in Gilbert Gottfried's voice as he flapped his big green leaves like wings. "I get a nice _ogreview_ of the airport, and enjoy the wonders of flying! Can this day get any better?"

Not paying attention to the front of him, Petey suddenly bumped into an Boeing 747 airplane, of which was followed by a zap of lightning as the flying Piranha Plant, sizzled, went soaring down, splashing into the ocean as bubbles began surfacing up.

Later, Gooper Blooper emerged out of the sea and pulled Petey onto the smooth green grass, catching everyone's attention as the giant Blooper used all four of his tentacles to get the water out of Petey. Coughing, Petey shook his head as he lifted himself up, turning to Gooper and smiling.

"Thanks, Goop. If it wasn't for you, I could have drowned!" Petey stated as he shook all four of Gooper's tentacles with both of his leafy hands.

Gooper chuckled as he responded in Tom Kenny's lower pitched voice, "Don't fret yourself, Petey, I always come around for my friends."

"...Maybe next time I'm flying, I should pay attention to things in front of me, and learn to keep my ogre puns to myself, before I go _ogre_ board!" Petey remarked as he laughed, followed by Gooper and then everyone else.

Several seconds later, Dry Bowser, as well as Toadette and Toadsworth all watched as everyone else went back to their business, with the three characters watching Petey and Gooper comfort each other.

"My, those two bosses certainly are good chum with each other," Toadsworth complimented as he adjusted his glasses.

Toadette licked her lips as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "I could go for some chum right now... _mmm..._"

Dry Bowser eyed Toadette suspiciously as he folded his skeletal arms together, with Toadsworth doing the same. "That's not what he meant, kid." The skeletal reptile commented.


	12. Puns Above The Terminal

Sunshine Airport was bustling with activity as airplanes of different sorts were coming in and out, with Dry Bowser and Toadette watching as they were once again on the rooftop of the airport terminal.

"You know, something about these plans make me realize how popular Isle Delfino has been getting," Toadette remarked as she turned to Dry Bowser, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "All these places seem to just spring up, don't they?"

Dry Bowser watched as Iggy Koopa glided past them, rolling his right skeletal hand around, his boney left arm wrapped around the back of his skull. "You could say that. Although the name certainly rings a bell."

Toadette then heard the airport churning out some yellow rings and a giant golden bell, smiling as she faced Dry Bowser. "Yeah, I guess that's true. All of this focus on Super Mario Sunshine is just coming back in full force."

As Dry Bowser was about to remark, his head was knocked off by the misuse of a blue Boomerang power up, with Wendy O' Koopa cursing as she missed hitting the random Mii racers in front of her.

"Darn it all!" Wendy snapped as she shook her head, quite disgusted as she was in tenth place, zipping into the terminal as Dry Bowser's skull was on the green grass outside, sighing.

"I guess I should have expected that." Dry Bowser remarked as an egg fell flat on his face, the yolk spilling all over as he sighed in annoyance.


	13. Who Can Eat Wendy's More?

The Sunshine Airport was bustling as you'd expect, with Toadette and Wendy O' Koopa both staring each other down as they were having Wendy's on the green grass just right of the many airplanes, the two determined to eat the most square shaped burgers and chicken nuggets.

"I'm gonna eat through these so fast, I'll make rings around your rings!" Toadette stated as she folded her arms together in a proud gesture.

Wendy scoffed as she shook her head, waving her right hand at Toadette. "That doesn't even make sense, you pigtailed pig!"

And thus with that insult, both of the girls began eating up the fast food, with both of them gobbling and burping as Dry Bowser and Toadsworth both watched from the crates nearby, shaking their heads.

"Oh poppycouth... I never expected Toadette to be such a wild animal when it came to manners!" Toadsworth blubbered as he shook his head.

Dry Bowser glanced at Toadsworth as he moved his left skeletal hand around. "Look, you old geezer, you should expect this kind of stuff from her. She's perky." He then turned his attention to Wendy. "But the Koopaling, on the other hand..."

As they kept on watching the girls eating, Wendy burped in Toadette's face, actually having more food down in her stomach. But that wasn't going to last long, as Toadette was more determined to being the food hog, grabbing a nearby soda and drinking as much as possible as she began munching down hard on the french fries.


	14. Welcome To Mario Kart

Princess Rosalina was riding on the Teddy Buggy ATV, with everyone else having the same vehicle build as it was the last lap of the race, with the Piantas and Nokis cheering her on as she entered the airport terminal.

"I'm going to actually do it... I'm finally going to win a trace for once in my pathetic life as a glorified recolor!" Rosalina exclaimed as she felt alive for the first time in her life since being overused.

Alas, that victory would not be, as she was zapped by lightning, then knocked into the air by a ricocheting green shell, then bitten viciously by a Piranha Plant held by Wendy O' Koopa, who took first, then knocked again into the air by a Super Horn from Iggy Koopa, who got seconded. She was then flattened by Baby Daisy, then knocked to the side by Toad using a Golden Mushroom, then rammed into the air by Waluigi using a star, then blasted by a bob-omb from Donkey Kong. As she popped up back to normal, she was blasted by a Boomerang chucked by Shy Guy, then blasted by a blue shell by Lakitu, then rammed into the side by Pink Gold Peach, blasted by Koopa Troopa using a Bullet Bill, rammed by Princess Daisy using a mushroom, and finally passed by Lemmy, who blew a raspberry towards her as he went across the finish line. Rosalina began crying as she got last place in twelfth, with Toadette feeling bad as she and Dry Bowser were both watching.

"Ooh, poor Rosalina. She got robbed so hard!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt like crying herself, her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he took a sip of his strawberry banana smoothie. "That's Mario Kart for ya, kid. You get used to the item spam, or go home."


End file.
